


Out of Time

by Pchest2001



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Love, Rescue, SuperCorp, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchest2001/pseuds/Pchest2001
Summary: Andrea and Lena go way back so when Supergirl's life is threatened Andrea double crosses Leviathan
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Andrea Rojas
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for).

> well I accepted a challenge of a pentadrabble 500 words yikes!! from @jemilyroses the prompt was what happened from the time Kara called Alex for J'onns help to When she ended up at the DEO?? I have no clue but once I sat down in front of a blank document it became clear that Lena wanted to save her girl, so I just went with the flow

As Kara lay trying hard to remain conscious, she sees a purple flash followed by a pair of familiar louboutins running towards her and the unmistakable voice of Lena Luthor. Then darkness.

“Oh, my good Ka-Supergirl” Lena cries pushing past rip roar as she runs to kneel down beside Kara’s unconscious body.

“what the hell Andrea you promised she would not be hurt …. This was not part of the plan” Lena seethed looking up at Andrea who now stood beside her looking around with a terrified expression on her face.

“Lena we should not have come back here …. They will know, they always know…. they are everywhere” Rojas answered in a hushed voice.

Lena knew that the extreme heat from the fusion cannon had caused a cascade effect in Kara’s cells causing them to overheat and they would eventually explode taking the whole of National City with her, however hurt and angry Lena was she was not going to let her hero, earths hero die she was needed in the upcoming crisis.

Andrea Rojas was not a bad person maybe a little miss guided in her ideals to be the best but she was now a pawn like so many others in Leviathans grand plan to control the world. Her alt Acrata was actually a force for good. That is probably why in the end she had to come clean with Lena warning her of Supergirl’s impending doom. The last thing she wanted was to kill Supergirl. 

As Kara’s body starts to convulse Lena turns to Rojas swallowing back the tears she chokes on her words.

“the antidote, quick!!” 

Rojas did not move she remained frozen to the spot she could sense Leviathan “if I give you the antidote, they will know I helped you” she replied apprehensively.

“you got to be fucking kidding me Andrea pull yourself together and give me the damn antidote now!!” Lena yelled as she held out her hand in frustration “we will deal with the consequences later”

Grabbing the small metal tube from Rojas Lena pulls Kara up onto her lap moving her hair out of the way she jabs hard with the Kryptonite tip it hisses as it releases the dose of liquid nitrogen into her blood stream, the effect was almost instant Lena watched as Kara’s body returned to almost normal. There would be some residual heat but her cells would no longer explode. 

Running her fingers gently over Kara’s cheek she leans forward and kisses her softly, whispering “I’m sorry Kara….i will make this right I promise”

Then gently lowering Kara back into the floor Lena gets up and Glares at Andrea snatching the remote device for the portal she activates it, and walks through glancing back one last time she smiles satisfied that Kara was now stable and that help would be on its way. No sooner had the portal closed behind than J’onn landed with a thud besides Kara. 

“Alex, I’ve got Supergirl I am on my way”


End file.
